Started As Nothing
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Relationships start as nothing. Friendships start as nothing. Mark and Lexie were just colleges until Derek spoke about her. Then she was all Mark could think about. There friendship started as nothing but could it grown into something?
1. Chapter 1

**Started As Nothing**

**Chapter 1**

Derek had warned him away, warned him away from Lexie Grey. The annoying intern who was infatuated with O'Malley. Derek had told him not to sleep with her because her sister – who hated her – wanted to be a good sister and decided that she was fragile. When Derek warned him told him not to sleep with Lexie, it became all he could think about. Every time she was in service, he saw her in the hospital he would be thinking about her.

He like everyone else thought she was fragile especially with the plasters lining her arms. But then he saw the other interns with the same plasters in the same fashion and when he looked closer, when they were hanging him charts or putting in IV's he could see prick marks on there arms – just like a IV needle.

So then he followed them down to the basement and saw them practicing on each other. He looked in and the interns saw him and he walked off. Then he corned Lexie and ordered her to stop what she was doing.

"I'm not doing anything!"

"You're cutting your arms open. You're putting IV's in your arms. It's dangerous and it's stupid," answered Mark.

"How'd you know about?" asked Lexie.

"I heard about the plasters on your arm. Then I saw them on the other interns and then I watched and saw IV marks and then I followed one of them to the basement and I saw your fellow interns performing procedures on each other. I didn't see you. Then they saw me and I left," answered Mark. "It needs to stop. It needs to stop now and I'm going to the chief."

"I haven't practice for weeks the stitches in my arms just aren't healing," answered Lexie. "I'll come with you to the chief."

"That could damage your career," said Mark.

"It was my fault," answered Lexie. "Actually it wasn't they started it themselves and then I got pulled in. Cristina wouldn't teach me and I told them I wanted no part in it but then she wouldn't teach me and she shouted at me because I hadn't put a chest tube in a patient because she hadn't taught me how to. Then I got kicked of Hunt's case because of it. Then I went to join in and I did IV's on the others and sutures and then I said we should shut it down and walked out," answered Lexie. "So whatever they are doing now I don't know about it."

"I am going to go to the chief and you are going to meet me in the skills lab tonight and I will teach you," answered Mark. "If I page you, you will come and I will teach you. If your not being taught you go to your resident and she doesn't listen you go to some else. Which would have been Bailey. But you got frustrated with the system. So you will go to the skills lab now and I will go the chief."

"I want to come with you to the chief," answered Lexie. "I know it's stupid but I have to."

"Your fellow interns will hate you," answered Mark.

"Eh I don't like them that much anyway," answered Lexie.

"Then let's go," answered Mark.

"Dr Sloan, Dr Grey do you need a consult?" asked Dr Webber, as he invited them to step into his office.

"No," answered Mark.

"The interns fell that our residents are not teaching us. But as a result of it they started doing procedures on each other in the basement. They have been practicing putting IV line into each other and suturing and doing god knows what else. I saw them and wanted no part in it but then my resident wouldn't teach me so I jumped in on the practicing on each other thing. Then everyone thought I was cutting myself so I stopped because I realized it was stupid and now I'm basically turning myself and the others and I'm rambling so I'll shut up now," answered Lexie.

"Dr Sloan your part in this?" asked the chief.

"I heard about plasters, I saw plasters on every intern then I saw IV marks and then I followed on of the interns to the basement and saw them practicing and then they saw me and I walked away and found the only intern who wasn't in that basement. Sir we have twenty five interns this year and twenty four of them were in that basement and at the moment about ten of them are watching us right now," answered Mark.

"Send them in," said the chief.

"If you need me sir or Doctor Grey I will be teaching her in the skills lab," answered Mark. "And if Derek asks why I'm teaching her please tell him you said I had to because otherwise he'll punch my face in."

The chief nodded and Mark and Lexie left and headed to the skills lab.

"Why will Derek punch you in the face?" asked Lexie.

"Meredith is worried about you because everyone thought you were cutting yourself. So Meredith told Derek to warn me away from you because if I slept with you and that was it then it would break you. Grey was trying to do be a good sister," answered Mark.

"She hates me she doesn't get to tell people who I can and can't sleep with," answered Lexie.

"I know I'm just telling you and I was warned it was about a month ago," answered Mark. "I never thought about you until Derek mentioned it until Derek mentioned you were the annoying intern who is in love with O'Malley. That is how I saw you until Derek told me not to sleep with you but that doesn't matter because you need to learn so I am going to be your teacher."

Lexie nodded.

Derek wasn't happy about Mark teaching Lexie and when it came to the interns being punished Lexie didn't get as punished as bad as they did. She wasn't allowed in the OR for two weeks while the other interns weren't allowed in the OR for over a month and the ones who had decided to try and take out Sadie's appendix while Mark and Lexie were talking to the chief. They were on probation.

That is how Lexie and Mark started – as friends.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Started As Nothing**

**Chapter 2**

They had been friends for two weeks, two weeks Mark had been friends with a female – who he couldn't stop thinking about – and he hadn't made a move once. He'd taught her plenty of surgical moves. She could put in a chest tube, do complex sutures, IV and anything else and if there was something she was asked to do that she didn't know how to she would ask the resident on the case. Sometimes that was George and he would show her so would Meredith and Izzie. Alex would sometimes show and sometimes just do it himself and Cristina, Lexie asked once after the OR ban for the interns and Cristina set her off to get labs and when Lexie came back Cristina had done it herself. So now when she was working with Cristina if there was something she couldn't do she go to Mark who would show her in the skills lab and then she'd go do it herself.

"Three 2044 needs a chest tube!" ordered Cristina.

"Right away Dr Yang," smiled Lexie.

"Dr Grey is my teaching boring?" asked Mark.

"No," answered Lexie.

"Then why do you keep yawning?" asked Mark.

"I'm sorry I'm having trouble sleeping," answered Lexie.

"Why don't we call it a night and you can go home and get some sleep," suggested Mark.

"Trust me this is way more beneficial then sleeping," answered Lexie.

"Ok," answered Mark.

However ten minutes later Lexie was still yawning and yawning more.

"Lexie," whispered Mark, as he saw her head nod forward.

"I'm fine I'm awake!" she exclaimed, shooting up.

"You're exhausted," he whispered. "Go and get some rest."  
"Ok I'll go find an on-call room," she answered, getting to her feet.

"Aren't you off tomorrow?" asked Mark.

"Yeah but I thought I'd stay here and get some more practice in," answered Lexie.

"Don't you none hospital things to do?" asked Mark. "Like a dad to see or something?"

"I don't talk about my dad," answered Lexie, sharply.

"Ok," answered Mark.

"Sorry that was harsh. Meredith thinks I had it great but she did her not having a father is better then having him. Everyday is my mother's birthday and I go from a nice girl to Meredith to him shouting and throwing bottles. I have to barricade my door I'm scared so I don't sleep just in case he might hurt himself," answered Lexie.

"Lex you should move out," answered Mark.  
"I can't he's my dad," answered Lexie.

"Lex you can't live somewhere where you don't feel safe. Where your scared for you life to the point you don't sleep," answered Mark.

"He's right," came a voice.

Mark and Lexie turned to see Meredith.

"I have a spare room it's yours," she answered.

"Now, now you want to be nice and be a sister?" asked Lexie.

"It sounds like you shouldn't be living with Thatcher," answered Meredith.

"I'm fine with dad. I don't want to live with you just because you feel like being my sister. You hated me from the moment I told you because you thought I had the perfect childhood with dad," said Lexie.

"You had a good childhood your light and good and I'm dark and twisty," answered Meredith.

"That may be true but that doesn't mean you can say who I can and can't sleep with. If I wanted to sleep with someone I will and I'd deal with the consequences afterwards if there any," answered Lexie. "I'm not fragile and I don't need to move into your house."

Meredith nodded and left the room.

"Do you need a place to crash for a few days?" asked Mark. "Away from home."

"No I need to go home make sure dad is ok," answered Lexie. "Besides you live in a hotel room."

"Yeah I was saying you could come stay with me for a few days," answered Mark. "The couch pulls out and I'd take that."

"I'm fine Mark thanks for the offer," she smiled. "I'll see you later."

With that she walked out and after getting changed she headed home. However she turned up at Mark's hotel room a few hours later.

Even with her head down he knew it was her.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she whispered, her voice cracking. "Can I take you up on your offer?"

"Sure," answered Mark, stepping aside.

It was only once they were in the safety of the hotel room that Lexie looked up and Mark saw discolouration around her eye, blood dried against her lip and a thin cut down her cheek.

"You can stay here as long as you need," he promised.

Crying she fell into his arms and that was the first night Mark Sloan slept in a bed with a woman without having sex with her. He just cradled her and protected her.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
